


Spies Are Forever Story Idea’s

by orphan_account



Category: Spies Are Forever - Talkfine/Tin Can Brothers
Genre: F/F, Gen, Language, M/M, adding tags as they become relevant, half-baker story ideas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 08:34:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17936408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Just a bunch of story ideas I have for Spies Are Forever that I just don’t have the time to write personal. I have them started and I might get around to finishing them maybe I don’t know. I just felt the need to share them.





	1. Selkie AU

So, I’m obsessed with Selkie stories. There my favorite mythical creature and I’m always disappointed that my fandoms don’t have a whole lot of stories featuring there lore. So, I figured why not create one of my own? Here it is! You also might recognize a characters name. I did this on purpose :) Enjoy!

 

STORY

 

Owen hadn’t meant to knock the stranger's coat down. He really hadn’t, it just sort of happened because of his idiotic ‘friends’. Roughhousing around with each other, Paul had rammed into Owen. Stumbling Owen hit the back of the curly brown-haired man's chair. The coat slipped off and hit the dusty (probably disease-ridden floor).

 

For a second Owen wondered why on earth somebody would bring a fur coat to a bar. Then he banished the thought from his mind. After all, it was not his business what the stranger and if he wore fur coats to bars? Who was Owen to judge him? It wasn’t like he was harming anyone. Reaching downwards he handed the coat over to the man. He was surprised at how it felt it looked soft but was surprisingly coarse in feeling. Resting his hand gentle on the shoulder of the other the man turned around and gasped slightly. His brown eyes blown wide.

 

“Hey, love. I stumbled into you and knocked into your coat. I’m terribly sorry about that. You might want to wash it. If you want me to pay for dry cleaning I understand. Just let me know okay?” The man didn’t say anything he stayed quiet and wide-eyed at Owen. Owen shifted slightly on his feet. A slight feeling of uncomfortableness rising with him. The fur coat still hung in his hand and a part of Owen acknowledged that he should probably set the coat back on the man's chair.

 

“Curt. I paid for our drinks lets get…” A Russian woman said. SHe was studying a receipt in her hand and then she looked up. Her eyes zeroed in on the coat in Owen’s hands. Anger flashed in her eyes and she rounded forward to him. Her fist clenched tightly at her side.

 

‘That's. Not. Yours. I’m only going to say this once. Then I’m going to knock you on your ass. Give my friend back his coat.” Feeling terrified for his life he hastily handed it over to Curt. The woman marched over and a part of Owen was screaming at him to flee but another bigger part of him refused to back down. He stared the woman down. Curt stood up and stopped the woman. He leaned forward and whispered something in her ear. His eyes alight with happiness. 

 

“You can’t be serious.” Curt giggled slightly and shook his head. He turned to face Owen. Shyly brushing a stray lock of hair out of his face he spoke up.

 

“I’m sorry about that. My sister gets a tad overprotective. I’m also sorry I didn’t say anything when you first walked up. It's not every day somebody apologizes for knocking over a coat. It. Ah, it means a lot.” Owen shook his head slightly. Curt was rather garrulous but, in an endearing way if that could happen. Now that he was standing, Owen noted Curt was a full foot shorter than him and petite. Petite and slender a combination you don’t often see in males.

 

“No harm was done. It's understandable, do you need my number?’ Owen questions and Curt shakes his head quickly. 

 

“No! It’s absolutely fine!”

 

“I still feel bad I tripped into you and your coat dropped.”

 

“And my sister threatened you, I think we’re even.”

 

“She thought I stole your coat. So, it's understandable. Please, let me repay you.” Curt pursues his lips together and sighs. 

 

“I’ll tell you what. Give me your number and we’ll go out for coffee. Then we’ll call it even.” Owen thoughtfully considered his options. Curt clearly wasn’t going to let him pay for dry cleaning. The coffee was probably the best he’d do and while not ideal, it was something. He nodded his head. Curt grinned widely. Exchanging numbers the two men went their separate ways. 

 

Curt with his sister and Owen with his friends. Plans already in motion for the coffee get together.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Curt Mega loved the human world. Don’t get him wrong the Selkie community had their own advancements that the human world was years behind on, but there was something endearing about the human world. Maybe it was the wide range of food or the music, the cars, or whatever else that made humans so unexplainable  _ human _ . 

 

Curt loved it all and whenever he could he loved to shed his skin and explore. Sure, he knew the horror stories of selkies who had their pelts were stolen (usually by fishermen) and how they were never able to return. Or, how cruel humans could be to what they didn’t understand. How they refused to believe in the supernatural and extraterrestrial and if they didn’t have an explanation. People were prosecuted. When he was younger he had asked why.

 

“Humans fear what they don’t understand darling and it's so much easier to kill an entire village than open your mind.” He remembered that constantly but he did nothing to deter him from visiting the humans.

 

He was…. Just careful. Over time he got good at blending in with the crowd. The one thing Curt loathed about the human world was how crowded it was. Under the sea. There were fewer people and cities were spread out. Above shore it was claustrophobic but it made it easy to disappear. 

 

Sitting next to (one of) his mother Curt shifted uncomfortably. He was getting restless. He had been under the sea for a whole month! That was a record for him and it was starting to make him antsy. He  _ needed _ to get out and on shore. If not he was going to scream. A sharp kick in his shin had him hissing under his breath. Cynthia shot him a disapproving look. 

 

“Quiet fucking squirming,” She hissed lowly at him. Curt kept his face impassive. A part of him knew he shouldn’t piss his mom off but another off but another part didn’t care. 


	2. Pilgrims Lips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Or, that obligatory high school AU. Tatiana and Owen are in theatre for reason. I think Owen’s a giving but I have my reasoning with Tatiana I swear just bear with me.

\- Cynthia is Curt and Tatiana’s adopted mom.

 

\- Curt’s mom died during child birth for his younger sibling who also died and his dad isn’t the greatest so Cynthia got custody.

 

\- She’s his Aunt in his mother’s side. Curt’s mom and her are sisters (a little nod to Lauren Lopez playing both Mrs.Mega and Cynthia).

 

-Tatiana was picked up from another area that was also not the greatest with the way they treated kids.

 

\- Cynthia is fiercely protective of them. In her own way of course but when she first meets Owen and Barb. She isn’t to thrilled there dating her children. She does warm up to them but it takes time. Barb also is warmed up to much faster than Owen for that matter. Curt has had a bad relationship in the blast and that will be explored later. It’s whh Cynthia doesn’t like Owen.

 

\- Tatiana and Owen are best friends and Curt and Barb are best friends. 

 

\- Tatia knows about Owen’s giant crush on her brother and teases him about (because Curt also has a crush on Owen and she’s a little brat xD). Though Curt gets revenge because he along with Owen know about her giant crush on Barb. 

 

\- Barb convinces Curt to stay after one day for the after school play. Due to the fact Tatiana is there and she finally can do it. Curt’s leary at first but eventually agrees.

 

\- At the end of the day they go and both Owen and Tatiana have a minor crisis because there crushes are there and there being complete dorks. (Tatia laughed at a fellow theatre members joke that was lame and god was it embarrassing) and Owen? Owen could have been reciting lines or practice stage fighting but noooo, he had to be reading the freaking  _Temptest_ _._

He wants to die in complete honesty. He full heartedly blames Tatiana also. 

 

\- Anyway! The school puts on Romeo and Juliet. Romeo is of course played by Owen and ended there isn’t a lot of males in the program Barb is cast as Benvolio and Tatiana is cast as Mercuito (bet you can guess where this is going) Curt, gets stage manager and is oddly okay with it (even if he wants to kill his fellow peers most of the time) 

 

\- One day there Juliet is sick and the understudy is a mess. So, Curt tired of every life’s crap reads Juliet’s lines and Owen falls even more in love. 

 

\- After that the director wants to see if she can get Curt as Juliet and he’s a firm no on the matter. 

 

After that I’m most. This is a rambling font so I’m sorry for that. 

 


End file.
